Memories of Love
by OtakuAira
Summary: Sakura was involved in a huge car accident and had a partial memory loss. But the people she forgot is really not whom we expect. Read to find out as Syaoran and her family try to recover her memories. P/s:This is after she became master of the CLOW Cards
1. Who did Sakura forget?

Hi, people! I came up with this after reading so many of the Sakura X Syaoran fanfics. Many seemed to like the idea of Sakura losing her memories then in the end she finally remembers the love of her life. Well, I thought I might write a similar story with a lot of twists. As I just love Toya being so over-protective of Sakura, I wondered what would happen if Sakura forgot him! Hehe... this is gonna be so much fun! :)

**Disclaimer: Here we go again, I don't own CCS...**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, be safe!" Tomoyo called to her best friend. Sakura beamed and waved before she walked off. "She's not going home by herself, is she, Daidouji-san?"Syaoran asked, looking anxiously in the direction Sakura left. Tomoyo smirked. "Ooh, Li-kun, are you worried about her?"she teased. Giggling at his stammers, she replied,"No, Sakura-chan's going home with her onii-san. They were going to buy the groceries together." Syaoran nodded, relieved. If he knew anything at all about Sakura's older brother, it was the fact that he was very over-protective of her. If he was around her, she would be safe.<p>

"Welcome back, Syaoran-sama,"Wei greeted and took his school bag from him. Syaoran mumbled about skipping dinner and headed for his room. He flopped down on his bed and gazed at the photograph on his bedside table. It was one of Sakura, where she was laughing as though she was the happiest girl in the world. He had begged Tomoyo for Sakura's picture and was glad that she gave him one of her best shots of Sakura. He missed the girl already. It had only been a week since she earned the right to be the master of the CLOW Cards by Yue but since the CLOW Cards have already been captured, he and Sakura could probably no longer be so close to one another any more. He felt so disappointed at that thought. Then his cell phone rang. "Hello, Syaoran speaking,"he answered. There was wailing on the other end of the line. "Li-kun! Come to the hospital quick! It's Sakura!"Tomoya wept. Syaoran felt his body freeze. "Sakura."

Syaoran sat with Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito and Fujitaka outide the emergency ward. Fujitaka looked extremely worried, pinching the bridge of his nose while Toya looked full of grief, with Yukito by his side, silent and unmoving with shock. Tomoyo had wept hard for nearly half an hour and was hugging her knees on the bench. All were waiting anxiously for the doctor's news of Sakura's condition. Earlier, Syaoran had demanded to know what happened, Yukito and Tomoyo had filled him in.

"Apparently, Tsukishiro-san, Toya-kun and Sakura were crossing the road when Sakura-chan dropped something. Tsukishiro-san and Toya-kun didn't notice and kept walking,"Tomoyo was gasping when she said this. "We turned around and saw Sakura bent to retrive what she had dropped. The drver didn't see her and-and..."Yukito couldn't go on. Syaoran prayed hard that she would be alright.

"Doctor! How is she? How is my daughter?"Syaoran jolted awake to the frantic questions from Fujitaka. The doctor looked very serious. Toya too had woken up and was anxiously looking at the doctor, hope in his eyes. "Well, she hasn't been concious yet but she is responding well to the operation. We cannot confirm anything yet. We need to to an examination on her once she's conscious,"the doctor said. Relief spread on all their faces. "Thank you, kamisama,"Fujitaka breathed, rubbing the spot over his heart and sank down on a chair. The doctor gave him a gentle smile. "You were really lucky this time. Even though much of the damage was inflicted to her head, she's still alive." With that he walked away.

Toya and Syaoran grinned at one another. "She's okay!" Toya said happily. Syaoran nodded hard and tears of happiness ran down his face. Tomoyo woke up and panicked a little after seeing Syaoran's face but shared their joy and relief when they explained to her of Sakura's current condition. Poor Fujitaka who was up all night because he was too worried to sleep, had finally fallen into a deep slumber after hearing that his only daughter was going to be fine.

Sakura was moved to another ward as soon as she was out of danger. Fujitaka went to buy everyone breakfast once the sun was up. Toya and Yukito felt bad for not protecting the young girl so they went to buy her gifts . Tomoyo and Syaoran sat by her side, bothe of them holding onto one of Sakura's hands. "Li-kun, do you love Sakura?"Tomoyo asked softly. Syaoran turned red but didn't deny it as he knew the black haired girl sees past everyone, he was no exception. Tomoyo smiled. "I trust you with Sakura-chan. Please protect her.,"she whispered. Syaoran nodded.

"Has she woken up?"Toya asked and looked disappointed when both Syaoran and Tomoyo shook their heads. For the first time, he didn't say anything when he saw Syaoran holding Sakura's hand by her side. Syaoran noticed this but let it go. Then Sakura's fingers twitched. Everyone fell silent, staring at the hand that Syaoran held tight. The fingers applied more pressure then Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura! She's awake! I'll get the doctor!" Yukito said and ran out of the ward. "Sakura?"Tomoyo, Syaoran and Toya said at the same time. Sakura sat up slowly and looked at the three of them. "Who are you?"


	2. Sakura forgot about ME?

Okie, here's the second chapter. Just a flashback, we ended at the part where Sakura was in the hospital due to a car accident. The first thing she says when she wakes up is "Who are you?".

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around at all of them, and her eyes rested on Toya. "Who are you?"she asked. "EHH?" All of them exclaimed. "What do you mean? This is your onii-sama!"Tomoyo said in disbelief. Syaoran nodded hard. "Your brother. Don't you... remember?"he asked hesitatingly. Sakura shook her head. "I don't remember having a brother..."she replied slowly. Toya stared at her, horrified. <em>Of all people she could have forgotten... Why me?<em>

The doctor called for Kinomoto's family into the examination room. "Well, see, since the impact was mostly on her head, it's not unusual that she's experiencing memory loss. It could be temporary, it could be permenant. Time will tell,"the doctor said calmly. "But why has she forgotten...?"Fujitaka asked. "Well, first let us find out who she has forgotten. Sakura-san?"the doctor called. Sakura looked up. "Can you tell me who are the people here?"the doctor asked gently. Sakura studied them. "That's Tomoyo-chan. She's my best friend at school." Tomoyo sighed in relief that Sakura had remembered her. "That's Syaoran,"Sakura continued and her cheeks turned red. Syaoran smiled. Then came the hard part. "Ummm...ummm... I know I've seen them before but I don't remember,"Sakura said slowly, pointing to Fujitaka, Toya and Yukito.

"If you don't remember us, then do you remember who you live with?"Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded. "My mom!"she beamed. Fujitaka and Toya's eyes widened. "She's a great person. She's kind and gentle. She plays the piano really well and she's so pretty! But she's also pretty clumsy and not so good at cooking!"Sakura babbled happily. Toya didn't know what to say. First she had forgotten her family and now she thinks she lives with her mother? "Her memory may be jumbled up. I believe you told me her mother is dead? Well the memories of the two of you has vanished but the rest of her memories have been jumbled up with what you told her about her mother, I expect,"the doctor said reasonably.

"Tou-san, what are we going to do?"Toya asked quietly. Fujitaka shook his head. "I don't know. We can bring her home but she'll probably want to see her mother whom she thinks she lives with. This may be harder than we think."

"Good morning, Sakura,"Fujitaka greeted. Oh, hello, Fujitaka-kun, Toya-kun, Yukito-kun!"Sakura smiled. It has been 3 days since the accident. Fujitaka and Toya discussed with Tomoyo, Yukito and Syaoran that while Sakura still hasn't remembered, Fujitaka and Toya will be father and son who are very close friends with Sakura's mother. Tomoyo and Syaoran will still continue their normal relationship with Sakura and Yukito is best friend to Toya. "Sakura, tomorrow, we will take you to live with us,"Fujitaka told her. Sakura looked puzzled. "Isn't mommy going to come and get me?"she asked. Fujitaka looked lost for words. "Well, she has business to attend to for a few months. We've contacted her and she says she deperately wants to see you but she can't get out of work so we will have to take care of you for now. Is it okay?"Toya said gently.

Sakura bit her lip. "No! I don't know you people! I refuse to go with you! You could be kidnappers!"She shouted, suddenly panicking. Fujitaka, Toya and Yukito all then tried to reassure her and calm her down but Sakura was hysterical and screeched for her mother. Syaoran cam running in. "I could hear your voices all the way from the reception counter! What's wrong?"he called. Sakura was in tears while Fujitaka looked tired and worn out, Toya frustrated and Yukito panicked. Sakura flung herself into Syaoran's arms, wailing. Syaoran held the weeping girl to him on the bed, looking at them for an explanation.

"We just wanted to take her home with us tomorrow but Sakura doesn't want to,"Fujitaka explained. Syaoran looked down at her. "But Sakura, they're your mother's good friends. Nothing will happen,"he said, gently stroking her hair. Yukito quikly dragged Toya out of the ward when he looked like he was going to break Syaoran's fingers. "No! I don't wanna! I don't remember any of them? How can I trust them? I feel like my head isn't my own anymore. I remember school, home and friends but they are so many gaps everywhere!"Sakura whimpered miserably. Fujitaka looked pained. "Sakura, where else can you go? Your mother isn't in Japan now. You have to stay with the people she trusted you with!"Syaoran insisted. Sakura pouted. "Then you can stay with us, can't you? I trust only you and Tomoyo-chan since I don't have alot of memories. I'll only come to stay with them if you come as well,"Sakura said, her eyes shining now that she's found a solution.

"Ehhh? That brat's staying with us as well?"Toya exclaimed in disbelief. Fujitaka smiled. "Well, it was one of Sakura's conditions. I don't have a problem with it. He's a very well-mannered boy who loves Sakura so much that he'll go to any extent for her. I like him already. Besides it will be good to spend more time with him. After all, Toya, he is going to be your brother-in-law in the future,"Fujitaka said, his eyes twinkling. Toya looked outraged. "Don't talk like that!"he snaps and Yukito laughed at him.

"Wow! This looks so much like the house where I live with kaa-san!"Sakura said happily. Fujitaka looked amused. "It is? Even the inside?"he asked as he opened the front door. Toya and Syaoran followed them close behind while glaring at one another. "Well, this house looks alot like my home. But at home, mom has flowers everywhere! And the furniture are all so pretty because mommy loved flower patterns and cute soft toys which she put everywhere,"Sakura described excitedly. Fujitaka smiled at her. We have your room and Syaoran's ready. Toya will show you while I make dinner,"Fujitaka said and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, do you like your room?"Toya asked. He hoped that seeing her room would jog some memories but Sakura only smiled. "I like it! Back home, my room is slightly smaller and has stuffed toys everywhere!"Sakura said happily. Then Toya showed Syaoran to his room, which was just next to Sakura's. "I'm warning you now, brat! You don't go crawling to her room at night, you hear? We only gave you this room because Sakura might feel more secure with you closer since you're familiar but don't take advantage of this!"Toya growled. Syaoran looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you really think that I would do something like that to someone I love?"he asked. Toya scowled.

"Ittidakimasu!"They ate while chatting happily. "Are? You have a picture of mommy!"Sakura said in surprise picking up the photograph on the table. Toya looked uncomfortable. "Well, we are good friends. Naturally we have pictures of one another,"Fujitaka said, a sad smile on his face. Sakura didn't notice the sadness in the air and just smiled at her mother. _I'll see you when you come to pick me up, kay, mommy?_

* * *

><p>Dear people, I have to study for my Math and Geography test so I have to end it here. I'll update it as soon as I can. And I hope you liked the twist where I made Sakura forget Toya and her dad instead of the love of her life. I won't survive if Sakura ever forgets Syaoran so I made her forget someone else instead. Did you see it coming? ^^ I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. I'll try make the next one better with a little more humour.<p> 


	3. Does she remember?

Here is the third chapter! Hope you like it. Please review. :}

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. **

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!"<p>

"Kinomoto-san, you're back!"

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

Sakura's classmates surrounded her desk, worried. Sakura beamed. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying. I'm well now,"she said. Her classmates were relieved and went back to their seats so as to not overwhelm her on her first day back. Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran's desk. "Does she still not remember Toya-kun, Fujitaka-kun and Tsukishiro-san?"Tomoyo asked in a low voice. Syaoran shook his head and gazed worryingly at the girl who sat in front of him. "But she knows she's the Master of the CLOW Cards,"Syaoran said unexpectedly. "Ehh? How...?" Tomoyo said wonderingly. Syaoran smiled.

"She confronted me last night in her room. She asked me where Kerberos was. I asked her how she knew Kerberos and she got really angry. She went,"It's because of Kero-chan and the CLOW Cards that we met and fell in love and you ask me how I knew? Are you trying to be funny?" I laughed at that. Then I told her the truth: that Kero-chan and the CLOW Cards went to stay with you so she could recover properly,"Syaoran explained, smiling at the memory. Tomoyo's face softened. "That's good to hear,"she said.

"Syaoran, hurry up!"Sakura called and ran towards the park, laughing happily. Syaoran and Tomoyo went after her. "Y'know, it's been 3 weeks since the accident. Toya and Fujitaka-san have lost hope that Sakura will ever recover her memories. And Sakura's missing her mother more and more. She keep asking poor Fujitaka-san when her mother is going to pick her up,"Syaoran told her. Tomoyo looked sad. "Fujitaka probably cries when no one is around. I would. Do you think we should tell her the truth? That she lost her memories and that she was not living with her mother? That it was all just her memories being messed up?"Tomoyo asked quietly. Syoaran hesitated. "No. She'll be devastated if we tell her her mother is already dead a long time ago. She'll be in denial,"Syaoran whispered.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. And hello there, Tomoyo-san,"Fujitaka greeted kindly. "I'm sorry to intrude,"Tomoyo apologised. Fujitaka shook his head. "Not at all. Stay for dinner, alright?"He headed to the kitchen. The three headed to Sakura's room, where Tomoyo let Kero out of her bag. "Man, that was suffocating!"Kero gasped. Sakura smiled and hugged him tight. "Eh, what's wrong Sakura?"Kero asked, startled. He had been told of Sakura's memory loss and was afraid she suddenly remembered something. Sakura just shook her head. "Nothing. I just missed you, that's all. I haven't seen you in so long,"Sakura murmured. Kero smiled. "Yeah, it's good to see you again too, Sakura. Your cards missed you as well." With those words, the cards flew out of Syaoran's bag and circled around Sakura, glowing as though to rejoice the reunion with their Master.

"Dad, Yuki's here too!"Toya called. "Welcome, Yukito-san. It's good that I made alot of food today,"Fujitaka said. Toya and Yukito looked at one another. "Does Sakura have a guest?"Toya asked. Yukito smiled. "Tomoyo-chan, correct?"he guessed. Fujitaka nodded. The two sat in the living room. "And if Tomoyo-chan's here, that means Kerberos is here too. It was good of your dad to cook more. Kerberos has a big appetite,"Yukito said amused. Toya rolled his eyes. "You both do. I wonder if it has anything to do with being a Clow Card Guardian.."Toya said quietly. Yukito laughed. "No. It's just that we have alot of magic power that we use daily so we need to eat more to substitute for the energy used up!"he replied reasonably. Toya fell off the sofa. (anime style! :D )

"Sakura! Brat! Tomoyo-chan! Dinner's ready!"Toya shouted. Yukito and Fujitaka exchanged amused looks at the word 'brat'. "Hai, hai. Mou, Toya-kun is so impatient,"Sakura grumbled. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at one another sadly when Sakura addressed her brother by his name. "Don't forget to bring me some dinner once you're done!"Kero called as they went out the room. Sakura ran downstairs and slipped on the last step and fell on her butt.

"Sakura!"Both Tomoyo and Syaoran cried and ran to her side. "You okay?"Syaoran asked as he helped her up. "Sakura, are you alright?"Tomoyo asked at the same time. Sakura turned to reassure them when Toya came into the hallway. "Mou. Sakura, you're such a little monster. You made such a ruckus on the way down and then you fell. That is so expected of a monster like you,"Toya commented and headed to kitchen. He stopped halfway when he realised Sakura had not snapped back at him for calling her a monster. He turned around to see Sakura staring at him, her face pale.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"Syaoran asked, worried while Tomoyo studied her best friend's face. "Hey, I was just kidding. Don't look at me like that,"Toya said, uneasily when Sakura continued to look at him as though she had seen a ghost.

"...Onii-...chan...?"

* * *

><p>Hehe! Do you think Sakura has her memories back? Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! ^^ The ending is coming soon so stay tuned! (I sound like a TV commercial! :P)<p> 


	4. Sakura's memories

This is the last chapter, everybody. Please review, I need reviews to know whether my story is good enough or if you wanna say that it's irritating you, it's fine. I welcome all reviews, even if you're just reviewing to tell me my story sucks. I'm not gonna promise that I'll stop writing if you do though. Hehe. Okay, enough with that. I hope you like the ending. Please review! ~puppy-dog look~

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to their repective owners, who unfortunately isn't me. :)**

* * *

><p>"Onii...chan?"<p>

Everyone stared at Sakura who was looking at Toya, her face white. Fujitaka and Yukito came into the hallway. "Why is everone so quiet?"Yukito asked no one in particular. Fujitaka looked at his daughter, who seemed close to tears. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"Fujitaka asked gently. Sakura turned to look at him and her eyes slowly filled with tears. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"Tomoyo stage-whispered, uneasy. "Maybe her memories came back,"Syaoran replied softly. Yukito's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Otou-san?"Sakura whimpered softly. Her father looked shocked. "Sakura?... Do you... know who I am?"Fujitaka asked, his heart in his mouth, almost not daring to hope. "Of course. You're my dad,"Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face. She threw herself into her father's arms. "I'm sorry, tou-san, nii-chan. I'm sorry I forgot,"Sakura sobbed. Her father's face softened and tears ran down his cheeks as well. "You're forgiven, little one,"he said softly, gently stroking her hair. Toya hugged his father and sister, feeling so eternally grateful that Sakura has finally recovered her memories.

"How did you remember, Sakura?"Syaoran asked curiously. Yukito smiled. "Yes, I think everyone here wants to know how you remembered everything,"he said looking at his beloved by his side. They had finished dinner and were sitting in the living room. Tomoyo had gone home. Sakura sat close to her father while holding onto Syaoran's hand.

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess it sorta came to me when nii-chan called me monster. I was about to shout at him when I suddenly realised that the term was familiar. And I remembered everything,"Sakura explained. Yukito and Fujitaka laughed while Toya and Syaoran looked very amused. "I should have called you a monster earlier. Then you might have recovered your memories sooner,"Toya commented and everyone laughed. Syaoran stood up. "Well, I'm going to pack my stuff now,"he said. Sakura looked at him, surprised. "You've recovered your memories, haven't you? I don't need to stay here anymore,"Syaoran said, slightly disappointed.

"Tou-san, can't Syaoran stay with us? Wei isn't in Japan! He can't be in an apartment all alone!"Sakura begged. Fujitaka smiled down at his daughter. "Of course he may. After all, he did help us alot with handling you. You're very welcome to stay, Syaoran-kun, as long as you like. Forever if you want,"Fujitaka said warmly. Toya glowered at Syaoran as though he was going to kill him if he replied that he wouldn't mind taking the offer of staying forever. Yukito laughed at Toya. It was certainly a wonderful night for all of them.

"Syaoran?"Sakura whispered. They were in her room. Syaoran had sneaked in there after he was sure Toya had fallen asleep. It was close to midnight and the two were huddled in a warm blanket by the open window, gazing at the sky. "What is it?"Syaoran asked, smiling at his loved one. "Why didn't you just tell me that I lost my memories. That I never lived with my mother? That she's already dead?"Sakura asked quietly. Syaoran looked slightly guilty. "Well, I thought it would hurt you. You thought that you were living with you mother and that you didn't have a brother or father. I thought you would lose all trust in me and call me a liar if I suddenly told you your mother is no longer in this world and that you were living with a father and brother who you didn't know due to your memory loss,"he explained.

Saura kissed his cheek. "Thank you for thinking about me,"she said softly. Syaoran turned red. Sakura pressed her face against his shoulder. "She really is dead, huh? It feels weird because I still feel that I lived with her all this time. That she's still alive,"Sakura said sadly. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "That's because she is. Those who we love, when they die, they do not truely leave us. Your mother is alive. Inside of you. She watches over you from far. So she's not truely gone, do you understand?"Syaoran said wisely. Sakura beamed up at him. She nodded and hugged him hard. The happy couple stared up at the stars, knowing that happier days await them.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p>Hello, people. Yes we've come to the last chapter of the story. But soon I'll be adding in one more chapter. That one more chapter will contain info like how the family and Syaoran tried to recover her memories by doing old antics, hoping to jog her memory! So stay tuned! (Again, TV commercial. This is getting old.) And again, PLEASE REVIEW! -got down on knees, begging- Please! -puppy dog look- Review, okay? ^^<p> 


	5. Failed attempts

Okay, as promised, this is the chapter where I reveal on how Sakura's family, Tomoyo and Syaoran try to bring back her memories. I hope you like it. PLEASE review! Arigatou for reading! ^^

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own CCS. **(This is getting old...^.^ )

* * *

><p><em>Two days after the accident<em>

"Sakura-san, here's your breakfast,"the nurse said kindly bring up a tray of food on the patient's lap. Sakura looked miserably at her porridge. She was so sick of porridge. "Ohayo, Sakura, What's the matter?"Syaoran greeted, walking into the ward and sitting down beside the girl, holding a brown paper bag. "Hopsital porridge really tastes bad,"Sakura complained. Syaoran looked amused. "Oh? Well then you must be glad I bought you some fried shrimp as a little snack,"Syaoran said and placed the paper bag beside her bowl. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Syaoran, you're the best!"she squeals, giving him a quick tight hug before eagerly opening the bag.

"Morning, Sakura-chan,"both Yukito and Tomoyo said walking in. Toya was right behind them, frowning at Syaoran. (Light bulb!) Toya had an idea. Maybe if he executed this plan, Sakura might get her memories back!

He strode over and snatched a piece of shrimp and waited to see her reaction. Tomoyo looked surprised while Syaoran glared at him and Yukito looked like he was going to tell Toya off but Sakura's reaction stopped him.

"Oh, were you hungry, Toya-kun? You should have eaten before you came. Would you like one more?"Sakura asked generously. Syaoran and Yukito looked amused by her response. Toya gritted his teeth and thought about how she would have reacted before: "Nii-chan! How could you? Shrimp is my favourite! You meanie!" was how she would shout at him in the past. Slumping his shoulders, Toya walked out of the ward disappointed as Sakura tried to off the others some of her fried shrimp.

_One week after the accident_

"We're back!"Sakura called and she and Syaoran took off their shoes. "Ah, would you help us, Sakura-chan?"Yukito called from the kitchen. The kids went over and saw the whole kitchen in a big mess. Bowls were overturned, flour everywhere, smashed eggs on the counter and floor, with Toya and Yukito right in the middle of it all, looking extrememly ridiculous, hair all over the place and covered with four and eggs.

Sakura burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Syaoran stared incredulously at everything in sight. "What happened?"he asked, half horrified, half amazed. Yukito laughed along with Sakura while Toya scowled. "We were preparing food for dinner then the neighbour's cat jumped in through the open window and made a huge mess of everything! Yuki and I tried to catch it and got to where we are. That little rascal escaped!"Toya grumbled. Yukito and Sakura finally stopped laughing. "Well, we're gonna go clean up ourselves,"he said. Toya nodded. "You two help us clean the kitchen."

An hour later and the kitchen was finally spotless. Since much of the eggs and flour were wasted, Yukito and Syaoran went out to buy more while Sakura and Toya made side dishes with what they still have. Sakura was standing in top of a stool, chopping carrots and Toya was making soup. He glanced at Sakura. 'Why isn't she saying anything? Don't tell me she doesn't remember anything at all! We've cooked together so many times! How can this not feel familiar at all?'Toya thought desperately. "Toya-kun.."Sakura began. Toya looked at her hopefully. "I miss mommy. When do you think she's coming?"Sakura asked quietly.

Toya felt a stab of pain, sadness and disappointment. "I don't know, Sakura,"he replied quietly, keeping his eyes on the boiling pot in front of him. The pair was quiet as they resumed cooking the sadness lingering in the air.

"So how was it?"Yukito asked. Toya shook his head. Syaoran and Sakura were already in bed and Yukito was getting ready to go back. "Ne Yuki."Toya said softly, catching Yukito's sleeve when he was about to leave. Yukito smiled at his gently. "What is it?"he asked. Toya bit his lip. "Do you think she'll remember me? Or tou-san?"he asked, the hurt leaking into his voice. Yukito patted his shoulder sympathetically. "She will. Sakura is strong. She will remember."

* * *

><p>There ya go! Sure, they did do more to try and get Sakura to remember but I'm having a migrane so I can only put these up. I'm sorry. I'm working on another CCS fanfic so look forward to it! Thank you for reading and REVIEW! Please! Onegai! *.*<p> 


End file.
